


the cosmos change and i change with it

by Pomfry



Series: I have the universe branded on my heart (and the stars beneath my ribs) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Sorry guys, the title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Tidbits I write for this au that won't fit into the main story line, be it convergences or things I couldn't add.





	the cosmos change and i change with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an au where Jason actually fucking remembered Damian and kept in touch with him.

"What the hell happened here?”

Damian glances up and nods as Jason steps into the room.

“Hello, Jason.” He says, and Jason stares at him.  


“I repeat. What the hell happened here?” He asks, and Damian frowns.  


“Mother sent assassins to test my skills.” Damian says, not understanding why Jason looks so upset.  


“Damian, do you remember what I told you?” Jason sighs, moving to sit down beside him.  


“Yes.” Damian says, and watches as Jason nudges a blade out of the way with his foot.

“So you get why this isn’t okay.”  


“No.”

Jason leans back on his hands, careful to not cut himself on the sword that lays behind him and looks at him.

Stars burn and Damian scowls. “You told me that the way Mother treated me is not okay.”

Jason nods and waits for him to continue.

_Tick, tock._

“….So her sending trained members of the league is included in that treatment?” Damian says uneasily, messing with the handle of his katana.

Jason nods his head again, and pulls him into a hug.

Damian allows it because it’s _Jason._

A planet collapses in on itself because they made the same mistake that the Kryptonians did, and this time none survive.

Damian shrugs it off; he’s never gotten why inhabitants of planets dig and dig and damage their home, and he supposes he never will.

“Kid, it’s just not okay. If I need to go over to Talia and beat it into her, I will.” Jason says into his hair, and Damian carefully hides his face in Jason’s shoulder, because he almost died today, and he is shaken by it.  


_Tick, tock._

“If I had any say, you would’ve left with me that day.” Jason says, and Damian knows exactly what day he’s speaking of. “I wish that I did, regardless of what I could have learned.”

Jason’s arms tighten around him, and Damian curls his around his older brother’s middle.

He just wants to stay here, right now, because he needs the comfort, and he just wants to-

He just wants to rest.

“I’m sorry.” Jason tells him suddenly, and Damian looks up  


“For what?”  


“That I didn’t get you out.” Jason replies, and Damian can feel the taped together smile on his lips.  


“Jason, it’s okay-” Damian starts, because Jason shouldn’t be blaming himself for-  


“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were breaking.” Jason laughs, and it’s rough and filled with regrets, and Damian presses himself closer in comfort.  


“You were breaking, and I wasn’t _there-”_  


“Jason.” Damian interrupts, pulling back, and gives a small upturn of the lips.  


“You’re here now, and I’m not falling apart.”  


Jason smiles and says softly, “We’re all going to die, living this life.”

“I’m satisfied with that. We are helping others, and that’s enough for me.”  


Jason blows out a breath and gives a weak chuckle.

“Yeah.”  


* * *

A year later, with Damian in a grave and Jason left alone, he screams at Dick and Bruce, with tears in his eyes and devastation in his heart, because-

_“It should’ve stopped with me!”_  


Because there shouldn’t have been any more Dead Robins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
